


Give Me Pain and Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: 250 Shades Of Newtmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 2/250, First time writing something like this, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Spanking, masochist!Newt, request, requests opened, sadist!Thomas, whips?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masochist!Newt and Sadistic!Thomas. They dont love each other just there for the sex. Or thats what Thomas thought because Newt really submissive and could tolerate pain in bed just like what Thomas likes. but no one knows what actually Newt's feeling toward him. smut with little angst?</p><p>I tried my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Pain and Pleasure

Newt waited outside his apartment building, the cold breeze hitting his face. He was smoking a quick cigarette before Thomas came and picked him up. Thomas hated when Newt smoked. It was part of their contract that Newt wasn't allowed to smoke a day before they went away to Thomas's house but Newt didn't care. He liked being punished.

Newt's cock had ached all day waiting for the night to come. He wanted Thomas to do things to him. Painful but pleasuring things. He didn't notice the car that had pulled up in front of him. 

Thomas's voice barked out and startled Newt, "What are you doing?"

Newt quickly put out his cigarette and licked his lips. "Hey to you too." "Get in the car. Now." Thomas commanded. Newt slid his cold hands in the pockets of his coat. He slid in the passenger's seat. Newt closed the door and Thomas started driving quickly. He had learned to enjoy it. Once they arrived to Thomas's house, Thomas turned to Newt.

"Do you know what you did?" He growled. 

Newt looked up at him, his big eyes wide and innocent, he fluttered his eyelashes making him seem more innocent. But Thomas knew there was innocent about that boy. The boy that gave him pleasure while he gave him pain.

"I didn't do anything, Master." Newt said. "You disobeyed me and for that you must be punished," Thomas said. He got out the car and then dragged Newt out the car. The blonde boy followed him, a small smile plastered on his face.

Thomas threw Newt on the bed. Newt sat there, his innocent look still on his face.

Thomas kicked of his shoes and unbuckled his pants, leaving his cock free. He cat crawled to Newt, who was palming himself through his pants. "Turn around," Thomas commanded. "Yes master," Newt said. Thomas grabbed handcuffs and handcuffed Newt to the headboard. "I'm going to spank you 5 times with the whip and 5 times with my hand. If you don't count or come you will get more okay?" Newt nodded.

Thomas took off Newt's shoes and socks. He then proceeded on taking off the blonde boy's skinny jeans. He saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Thomas leaned over to Newt's ear, "You naughty little boy. What did I tell you about not wearing underwear? You get more punishment for that." "Yes master."

Thomas started massaging the younger boy's ass. "You like it when I do this don't you? Huh? You must love this, when I touch your pretty little ass." Thomas whispered huskily in Newt's ear. And then the first spank came.

"One!" Newt cried out. It wasn't hard enough to make Newt be pleasured. Another slap came towards his perky butt.

"Two," Newt said. "Harder Master, please. Hit me harder."

"Fuck it," Thomas said. He started slapping Newt's ass repeatedly. "Three! Four! Five! Si-"

Newt was interrupted by Thomas biting his butt. Newt groaned in pain and pleasure.

And without warning Thomas slammed into Newt. Newt's lower part was hurting already but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed that pain Thomas was giving him.

"More Master more!" Newt cried out, tears flowing down his baby cheeks. "Touch my cock please, master, please!" Newt shouted, the sexual frustration hurting. "You want me to touch your cock, you slut?" Thomas asked. "Yws master!"

Thomas started pumping Newt's member, harshly. "You like this you slut don't you?" As he increased his speed he thrust in faster. Until the only sounds were the sounds of Newt's and Thomas's skin slapping against each other, Newt's cries, and Thomas's groan. 

Newt came and shouted. His cum spreading all over the sheets. Thomas uncuffed Newt. His wrists were red and raw. "Go to your room and get rest. I'll wake you up." Newt nodded. He left the room, letting Thomas sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests opened, comment them or send them to my tumblr: http://250shadesofnewtmas.tumblr.com


End file.
